1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated modular construction elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the prior art to insulate regular building logs. See, for example, the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,110 to Tahvonen; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,950 to Johnson; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,859 to Hisey; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,838 to Vizziello; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,000 to Lewandowski.
All of these attempt to improve normal loghouse construction by adding insulation.
It has also been proposed in the prior art to create simulated log buildings by building walls of support parts and encasing them in parts of cylinders. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,029 by Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,758 by Witschnig. Both of these former methods have serious disadvantages. The construction suggested in the Johnson patent requires longitudinal support parts that connect an entire wall before the cylinders are created. This method requires much construction at the building site. The hollow log exterior is merely asphalt material material installed for appearance and weather-proofing, and is not part of the support wall. This has two major problems. First, it requires that a metal lath be installed first, which means extra work at the building site, and second, the asphalt provides no structural strength for the wall.
The method suggested in the Witschnig patent is to cut portions of the cylinder from actual logs. The cylinders are then connected to frame construction supports. This had two major disadvantages. First, much work must be done at the building site. Many tools are needed at the site to first build the support wall and then connect the cylinder parts. Second, sawed wood cylinder portions, as the construction element, have some disadvantages. The cylinder parts are liable to crack or warp.